A sensies Love
by Spirit of the Fallen
Summary: Some people care for each like a brother and sister and others more but is it wrong if it's between some one who has a dark past and some one who comes from a great clan. Many people focus on the past but the future is always better. Better than it sounds
1. A different team

It was the day to be assigned a sensei. "Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. You will be assigned to Kakashi… Wait, wait. There's been a change your teacher is.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm your sensei Breeze." A person who didn't look any older than 15. "Who are you?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I'm your sensei and that's all you need to know." Breeze said coldly.

"So what next." Sasuke asked.

"I will test your skills and be prepared for the fight of your life at 9:00 am." Breeze said walking out of the room.

Every one walked out of the room and went home to prepare for the battle.

**I didn't show teams because they'll be a surprise.**

-------------------The next day---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you made it. You challenge will be to remove my headband before 3 and a half hours pass." Breeze said already eyeing Naruto's kunai.

"Begin." Breeze said instantly yelling wind clone jutsu. Three clones appeared on the battlefield. Naruto attacked but the clone disappeared in a blast of wind. "You'll have to do better." Breeze yelled flying past Naruto and standing in front of him.

"Wind breathe jutsu." Breeze yelled a blast of wind blowing Naruto into a tree.

"Fire ball jutsu." Sasuke yelled but Breeze dismissed them with a water wave jutsu.

"Maybe if you attacked as a team." Breeze said but felt a hand fly past his head and he felt the impact and disappeared Sasuke and Hinata being blown back wards. "Swallow storm." Breeze yelled a wave of needles dancing towards them. Hinata dodged it but they hit Sasuke who fell to the ground. "Poof" was all the heard as it turned into a log and Sasuke was no were to be seen. "Damn." Breeze said barely dodging a kunai to the face. He jumped out of the tree and down towards Hinata who activated her Bykugan. Suddenly a flash of orange went past Breezes eye and he tensed. "Water fall jutsu." Breeze said a blast of water falling down upon him while he easily dodged it while Naruto and Hinata were hit and immobilized. "Ice freeze." Breeze yelled the water turning into ice spikes but Naruto and Hinata barely dodged it. "You guys are better than I thought." Breeze said as he barely dodged another kunai from Sasuke and punched him the gut knocking him to the ground. Breeze took out a needle and threw it behind him dissmissing a kunia aimed for his back. He quickly rolled to the side and grabbed the leg that flew past his face and swung the person into a tree. "SO this is the best of Naruto and Sasuke but what about you Hinata." Breeze said eying a branch above him, a figure gracefully jumping down. "You'll find out." Hinata yelled getting into a low stance and attacked. Breeze dissmissed most technqiues but one came close to his headband but he quickly ducked and sweep kicked Hinata's legs from under her knocking her to the ground. Hinata slowly rose and activated her Bykugan and attacked again this time Breeze didn't block but instead dodged and was hit only a few times. "Your pretty good but it'll take more than that to seal my chakra." Breeze said as light blue chakra flowed from the spots Hinata had hit him and they slowly dissapperead. Hinata jumped backwards and flew threw a few seals. "Thanks Mom. Mizu Jiten." Hinata yelled as she began to spin like a top. Silver water slowly coming from the nearby stream and making the attack even more devastating as she spun towards Breeze. "So you improve your Clan's technique or should I say your mother did." Breeze said as he jumped into the trees to escape the technique. "It's not over yet." Hinata yelled as she stopped spinning and the water circled around her and with one swift motion the water lashed at Breeze hitting his arm. "Breeze jumped from the tree and was behind Hinata and low kicked her but she dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now." Hinata yelled charging at Breeze. Breeze dodged her flurry of strikes but soon felt a kunai go past his face almost cutting him but he repelled it with a little chakra. Breeze tried to escape but felt a blast of fire coming from above him. Breeze used wind shield jutsu it blocked him from the fire jutsu but the Hinata and Naruto through a couple of Kunai at him and only one hit. There was a moment of silence until the clank of metal was heard as the headband stiked the ground. "You pass." Breeze said the shield disappearing as he slowly fell back to the ground and so did Sasuke.

"As of now you are genine." Breeze said and told them about their responsibilities of always showing up and all that.

"So when is our first mission?" Naruto screamed. "It will start now. You have to catch that damn cat over there but Hinata I want to talk to you." Breeze said urging Sasuke and Naruto to hurry up and leave. "What is it Sensei?" Hinata asked shyly. "I noticed how much you keep staring at Na...Him and I'm hopping it won't be a distraction because you are a very capable genine you just need to concentrate and learn I few more jutsu. So you will take this scroll and learn one jutsu and show me how far you get in 3 days." Breeze said giving her a scroll. "Thank you." Hinata said running home as soon as she saw a pissed Sasuke and Naruto who had scratches from head to toe.

"You call that evil creature a cat!!" Naruto yelled so loud that Breeze thought his ear drums would bust. "Every one in this village has captured that cat so don't feel bad." Breeze said walking after Hinata.

"I would like to speak to you Hinata." Breeze said to Hinata who only nodded and lead him towards the compound. "Hello Hinata how was training?" Haishi said happily. "Haishi I would like to speak to you. I'm her sensei Breeze." Breeze said coldly. "What do you want? It's not often you visit me." Haishi said walking towards his office and closing the door. "I see what you did and you must remove it." Breeze said angrily.

"This matter has nothing to do with you. You have already meddled in the affairs of the Hyuuga." Haishi said coldly. "Yes it does I will pursue this matter and bring to the Hokaga's attention if you don't either remove it or tell me what caused you to do this. Also I had to interven I wouldn't let do this to some one else. Denkou died thanks to what you did and I want let it happen again. I will not let your ... I will talk to you about this later because some one is listening." Breeze said nodding towards the doors as he picked Haishi up by the collar and his kunia at his throat positioned to kill. Haisha only nodded, his eyes filled with hate.

"Hinata come with me I want you to met the Hokaga with me." Breeze said walking to the tower. They walked in and were lead to the Hokaga's office. "Hokaga sir. It has come to my attention that Haishi has used a seal to weaken some ones power and I want authorization to remove it or for him to be punished." Breeze said handing the Hokaga a folder with the name Denkou on the front "I will give you the right to remove it after you tell me who it is." The Hokaga said sternly. "Hinata can you wait out side. Better yet get Sasuke and Naruto, and then take them to were we trained earlier." Breeze said opening the door.

"So who is it?" The Hokaga asked with interest. "It is my student Hinata but I do not know why he did it. I think his trying to do something he did with her but it seems to be working the same way except there isn't a draw back this time so I fear something else hsa come into this equation. " Breeze said angrily. "You can remove it but if you do you are responsible for training her until she is chunin level before the exams. Also if it is Ikazuchi that is in this equation, you know what to do since you had the same thing happen and you remember the damage it caused" The Hokaga said. "Fine it was my attentions to do so. That wasn't my fault though. It was only because of what he did and his experiments." Breeze said walking out of the room, with a large amount of killer intent sepping through his body. "Remember you do not let your hate for him cloud your decisions. I want him dead as much as you do but we can't just attack him it would be stupid. So we will wait until this all pans out and then make a plan to end this..." The Hokaga said. "Understood and also I request that a certain genin be brought to Konaha and join my team." Breeze said pulling out a scrool and a stack of folders appeared. "Is this all one person?" The Hokage asked dumbfounded. "Yes but most of it is what the training can do and what will happen if we don't. As well as sevrel evlautions of diffrent sorts like control and such." Breeze smiling. "I can not make that decision. I would but we need the persmission of Suna's currunt Kage." The Hokage said taking a puff from his pipe. "Very well. Then I request a mission to go to Suna with my team and negotiat with him about this situation." Breeze said calmly. "Verywell but on your way there watch out for this man." The Hokage said handing Breeze a folder. "What his ranked S+. How is that even possible and he killed that many S rank and A rank ninja." Breeze yelled wildly. "That's why you will be going with another team of your choice." The Hokage said calmly. "I will go with Kakashi's team of Hari, Sattou, and Heki." Breeze answered quickly. "An odd team to chose. It remainds me of your team. Since you were stuck with two girls and you all had the same personality as this group. If all goes well I might fuse these two teams together and give you harder missions souly because you two are the best fit to train these two groups. Kakashi, practicle and new ways of using old ones better even in a rash decision. You, powerful jutsus, chakra control, and finally weapon mastery." The Hokaga finished with a smile. "It is true but that would give us 7 students in total." Breeze said confused. "Your team will just train and take missions together. Come chunin exams you split back up and they fight against one another. This will also tell us how driven they are to gain there goal." The Hokaga said simply. "Very well, so when do we leave?" Breeze asked. "You leave next week." The Hokaga answered dissmissing Breeze from his office. "This is going to be one crazy head ache. What's this?" The Hokaga said as he looked at a letter and opened it. "This can't be right, why would they do this and without evidence of any reason for me to do this." The Hokaga whispered before he yelled for one of the few loyal only to him. "I want each and every one on this list brought to interagation chambers under arrest for tresion as well as conspiring murder." The Hokaga said an anbu wearing a mask shaped like a dog ran out of the room and gathered some other Anbu members,

**This is just to see what people think I'll lengthen this chapter if you like it.**

**Breeze: You will enjoy this and review or I will kill.**

**Mustlovenaruto: he will do it so review.**


	2. Seals broken and Promises made

**Bold thought**

Bold talking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto asked as he saw Breeze walking towards the entrance of the building.

"We will be training double time. You all will choose the element you want to learn and master." Breeze said walking off to a tall cherry blossom tree out side of the Tower/

"Sasuke what element?" Breeze asked lazily.

"Fire of course." Sasuke answered.

Breeze made a few quick hand seals and a flame spewed from his mouth forming a dragon that moved at will.

"Wow." Sasuke said dumb founded.

"All you have to do is master fire spitting." Breeze said as he leaned on a tree.

"I want to master wind." Naruto yelled happily.

"My main element. That'll make this easier." Breeze said a gust of wind engulfing him and it disappeared revealing a large tiger at least 6ft tall, made entirely of wind. It lifted one paw and swiped at the air, 10 strong trees were uprooted.

"You will master Rasengan first." Breeze said waiting for Hinata's response.

"Ice and water." Hinata said timidly.

"Why does she get two?" Naruto whined.

"Because they are together dumb ass." Breeze said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Another one of my elements." Breeze said water slowly slithering out of his mouth forming a clear snake that wrapped around a tree and turned into ice and spikes began to spout breaking the tree to pieces.

"You'll learn the dance of the serpent first." Breeze said getting up from the tree. He gave each of them a scroll and they started walk away but he grabbed Hinata's wrist who slightly blushed from the surprise.

"What is it?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I'm going to make you stronger and make sure something that happened a few years ago won't happen again, so hold still." Breeze said and Hinata only nodded.

"Un sealment justu." Breeze yelled water spewing from his mouth and surrounding her. The seal appeared on the sphere of water and it glew. It slowly expanded and then finally turned to ice, which then shattered. Hinata stood at the center her eyes had a tint of blue but it quickly turned to lavender.

"What was that?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"That was the seal your father put on you being removed but don't say anything about it to any one." Breeze said handing her another scroll.

"So you want me to learn the water walking justu and the ice step justu." Hinata asked making sure.

"Yes and the Ice step I'll help you with once you learn water walking." Breeze said disappearing.

Hinata walked home joyfully but was ended by her Father's angry voice. "Were have you been for the past 3 hours." Haishi yelled.

**"I've been gone that long."** Hinata thought. "I was with my sensei." Hinata quickly answered.

**"Why does she seem so different"** "Go to your room." Haishi yelled as he felt a slight wind blow past him.

"I removed that seal you used. You damn bastard and you won't get the satisfaction of your experiment succeding or ending another life." Breeze yelled when he heard Hinata's door close.

"I knew that was you and you're a fool for doing that. I sealed her power because it would destroy my plans if it were to come back to life. THIS is different, I'm doing this for the better of every one and furthering my studies at the same time" Haishi yelled.

"Nothing will happen as long as I'm her sensei because I am the same and I learned to control. You know well this won't repeat because I have no problem killing you, hell I look foward to it." Breeze said angrily.

"You call that base that became icy hell, you having control over that thing inside you." Haishi yelled activating his bykugan.

"You should be happy it saved this villages future and I will kill you if I have to. I know what you do when we sleep and so does the Hokaga." Breeze said his voice rising.

"I do it only because my clan is important and not this village. If protecting my clan means letting Orrichmaru have are power then so be it." Haishi said calmly.

"That's enough. You Haishi are under arrest for high-treason." The Hokaga said dismissing his invisibility justu.

"No he won't be that luck. Wind blast." Breeze yelled wind swirling in his hand until he struck Haishi, the wind exploding in Breeze's hand blasting Haishi threw 3 walls but he quickly charged and attacked Breeze. Breeze dissmissed them all and took a Kunia out and aimed for his heart but then he felt his body go limp and the Hokage was inbetween the two with Haishi by the throat. "It'll take more than that." Breeze yelled as Black Chakra spwed from his body and he knocked the Hokage's hand off of Haishi's neck and pucnhed Haishi in the stomach sending him flying into a wall but he fell to the ground instead of going threw. Breeze picked him up by the throat and looked into his eyes. "Metsuki of Kunou." Breeze yelled as he watched Haishi's eyes turn a black as they slowly melted in there sockets and Haishi yelled in pain. The scene slowly turning into the scene of massacre in front of a base with ice sprouting from every were. Breeze continued this for a few minutes until finally he stabbed him threw the heart with a sword and the scene melted away. Haishi still screaming in pain. "That is enough." The Hokage yelled and this time Breeze stopped and walked away from the still screaming figure.

"It's a good thing we expected this." Haishi yelled a shadowy figure walking down the stairs with a kunai at Hinaba's throat.

"Let her go. Ice aura justu." The Hokaga yelled charging at Orrichmaru, everything he walked past turning into ice.

"Acid spit." Orrichmaru yelled spitting acid at the Hokaga who only dodged and froze it with a jutsu but Orrichmaru quickly stopped the jutsu and dodged a little.

"Ice fang justu." The hokaga yelled, ice claws grabbing the sanin's legs and two hooked ice claws forming on each hand. He attacked Orrichmaru and it was over or every one thought.

"Blade of the serpent." Orrichmaru yelled a blade appearing in his hand and blocking the hit, he then quickly stabbed the Hokaga threw the heart followed by a wind breath justu. The hokaga's body tumbling down the stairs but it slowly revealed a lavender eyed woman who's face was frozen with hate..

"Mom." Hinaba and Hinata yelled. Hinata quickly ran down towards Orrichmaru and then suddenly her eyes turned blue.

"Now you will die." Hinata yelled as her hand went threw Orrichmaru, all of his innards frozen but then he disappeared revealing the corpse of a sound Nin but no Hinaba. Haishi also disappeared that moment who had been in the grasp of an Anbu.

"Get every Hyuuga clan member who we know is loyal to the village." An anbu member yelled removing his mask and revealing the hokaga's face.

"I'm sorry, you had to see that Hinata." Breeze said comforting the crying girl.

"Promise me you'll make me stronger, so that I can protect those I care about." Hinata cried.

"You've already done that I can only teach what I know, but I promise you that I will never let you get hurt." Breeze said, her sobbing slowly stopping.

"We rounded up about 20 branch members, the 10 elders of the main and 5 of the strongest members of the clan and 5 clan members. This is including Hinata and Neji." An anbu member whispered in the Hokaga's ear.

"I see. That leaves 5 of the strongest as enemies. Also, you might want to disperse this clone because I sense a strong ninja about to attack. The Hokaga said smiling.

"Yes sir." The anbu member said saluting and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata get Naruto and Sasuke. Bring them to the gates of the village. Tell them this is an S rank mission." Breeze said.

"Sir that's absurd. Their not even chunnin." An anbu member said worriedly.

"They won't be going alone, the sand Nin and a new member of the village will help them.

------------------------------10 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai-sensie, Kakashi, and the other teams. The sand Nins are waiting in the trees, traps ready and the new Nin is using a few justus to slow them down. Two are Sanin and the rest academy to Jounin. So be prepared for the fight of your life. There are no Heroes but only true ninja. Remember that and fight even if it cost you your life." Breeze said at the gates, tension rising.

"There here." An anbu member yelled reading his array of weapons. Breeze speed ahead recklessly but then came back.

"The two sanin are..." Breeze began but was interrupted by a kunai whizzing past his head.

"Don't ruin the surprise." A blonde ninja yelled jumping from a tree causing a miny earthquake with her foot to announce her presence.

"It can't be..." The hokaga said fearfully.

"It is and it will be your demise." The ninja said smiling.

"Why would you betray us...' The Hokaga began but was attacked knocked unconscious by a white haired man behind him.

Breeze just growled as he sprung into action with a windblast but it was dodged by the white haired man.

"Your skills are slipping." The man said attacking, hitting Breeze in the leg.

"Wind spitting justu." Breeze said blast of wind firing from his mouth as needles. A few hit the man's leg but he dodged the rest by jumping into a tree.

"Naruto use that justu now on that man and Sasuke you use you're on that man to." Breeze said noticing the Woman trying to make her way behind him.

"Smart aren't we but that won't be enough." The woman said almost hitting Breeze with a bone cracking punch to the head.

"Typhoon spin justu." Breeze said as he began to spin adn wind cut at the ground and ripping the surrounding to shreds.

"Earth wall justu." The woman yelled a wall of earth rising but it was easily sliced through.

"Let's retreat for now." The woman yelled as she ran away but the man didn't follow he was busy with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Flame wave justu." Sasuke yelled a small wave of fire speeding towards the man who dodged only to have his hair signed.

"Wind wave." Naruto yelled. The wind started to pick up and it became visible as sharp slashes of wind. The hit the man but it only cut his clothes since he had used a protective jutsu.

"It was fun." The man yelled running off.

"Get the Hokaga to the medic now. You all did great but prepare for a second wave." Breeze yelled as he walked over to Hinata who had been hit by a paralyses justu.

"De-paralyzes justu." Breeze yelled Hinata instantly falling down.

**Who could it be. Find out next chapter, which will be longer. You can also tell me who Naruto should end up with because couples will start form in a few more chapters.**


	3. A battle and A new home

"Who were they and why did they attack us." Naruto asked quickly.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to think." Breeze said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Maybe if we set a few traps we could cut down the number of enemies we have to fight." Hinata whispered.

"It might work. Will need the move Sasuke used and the one Naruto used." Breeze said jumping into the trees.

"Spider web jutsu." Breeze yelled jumping from tree to tree forming invisible nets and then he set up some trip wires attached to another trap for shooting various weapons.

"That looks good. So you need me to set the nets on fire when a lot of them pass underneath and Naruto to cut the wire when a lot are coming towards us." Sasuke said.

"That's correct but we have an hour before they get her so we should try out those jutsu. Hinata since I don't have enough time to teach the other ones I'll teach you ice needle spit, Sasuke fire spitting, and Naruto wind spitting." Breeze said jumping down from a tree. They learned the jutsu after a few miss fires that almost set the traps off.

"We have 5 minutes left. Sand nins ready." Breeze said which was answered by a series of yes. A wave of ninjas attacked wearing mysterious hand bands.

"Remember fire jutsu users in front." Breeze said leading the charging group.

"Fire blast jutsu." Breeze yelled taking out 5 men.

"Earth pillar jutsu." The blonde woman yelled pillars of earth knocking out about 10 un-expecting chunin but they were only given a broken arm or leg.

"Now." Breeze yelled a wave of fire hitting the oncoming armies, ending with at least 40 of them being burned to a crisp, 20 more wounded.

"Damn you." The woman yelled using an earthquake kick hopping it would knock off Breezes balance but he jumped into the air and hung there.

"1000 wind slashes jutsu." Breeze yelled a wave of wind slashes taking out 20 people and injuring 20 including the woman.

"Acid spit." A voice yelled from above, a disgusting black liquid landing on Breeze who just disappeared with a blast wind knocking a few enemies back.

"Wind punch." Breeze yelled from above the man knocking him into the ground.

"It's over Jiraiya and Tsunade." Breeze yelled before he used a Typhoon spin jutsu.

"Damn it all to hell." Tsunade said trying to dodge it but ended up with a cut on her chest but she surprisingly didn't heal it she just died.

"No this can't be." Jiraiya yelled as he was ripped to pieces.

"Retreat." A silver head guy said while he just stood there.

"I see you're as big a fool as ever. Sending fake clones of those two who only have half their skills with out your medical changes Kabuto." Breeze yelled charging at him the wind slashin at the ground. He brought his fist back and hit Kabuto in the stomach and then in the face followed by a punch to the chest that sent him into a tree.

"As reckless as ever." Kabuto said laughing as he used a chakra knife jutsu (This one cause's visible damage unlike chakra scalpel).

"Wind blade jutsu." Breeze yelled charging at Kabuto who only ran past him towards Hinata.

"Killing stab jutsu." Kabuto yelled thrusting his arm towards Hinata who just froze.

"I told you I wouldn't let any thing happen to you." Breeze said laughing as he pulled Kabuto's hand out of his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kabuto yelled as Breeze threw him into a tree.

"Stop it let some body take care of him while you get healed." Hinata yelled tears in her eyes.

"No. I won't stop until I know he won't hurt any one again especially you." Breeze yelled his eyes turning a demonic blue.

"No...No...It can't be." Kabuto said as he felt himself be ripped apart by two sets of claws.

"How...How...How can you still be alive?" Kabuto said as he coughed up blood and slowly drifted into a never ending sleep.

"I told you I'd kill him." Breeze said before past out from blood loss.

"Somebody. Help." Hinata yelled passing out right after from fright.

-----------------------------------A few hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up. Wake up. Breeze wanted to see you." I medic-nin said walking Hinata to a room.

"I see your okay even though you used up so much chakra fighting those Nins." Breeze said smiling.

"How did you see that battle?" Hinata asked.

"I had a clone readied to help you if you needed help." Breeze said laughing.

"It's good to see that you're okay." Hinata said a small tear going down her face.

"He'll be okay as long as he REST." A nurse said emphazing on resting.

"I will as soon as I talk to my team." Breeze said trying to get up but quickly realized that he'd been strapped down with metal cuffs.

"Come on. What the hell is this?" Breeze yelled at the nurse.

"I knew you would try to A) get up or B) try to escape like last time." The nurse said with an evil smile.

"I see you made it." Breeze said as Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"So what did you want?" Naruto asked.

"To congratulate you for your bravery. I watched all of your battles." Breeze said.

-----------------------Flash Back (Naruto)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you." I said charging at the masked man.

"I'm no one special just the one who will kill you." The masked man said.

"Wind wave jutsu." I yelled the man's mask slowly falling of his face.

"You're a girl." Naruto said surprised that such a pretty face had such a deep voice.

"That was a voice trick jutsu." The girl said doing a few hand seals as her voice turned back to normal and mirrors slowly surrounded them. She walked into them and disappeared.

"What is this." Naruto said using a Wind Wave jutsu but it didn't break a single mirror.

"Now you die." The girl said as needles started to fire from all directions.

"**It's a good thing I learned that other jutsu to.**" Naruto thought to himself. "Wind repulses jutsu." Naruto said the needles being sent back to the mirrors.

"What is this?" The girl yelled as she attacked again this time hitting him.

"Damn." Naruto said as he slowly felt the pain getting stronger but then it subsided and the needles were blasted out shattering a few mirrors.

"What is this?" The girl said as Naruto's figure went limp and was then engulfed in a red chakra.

"You'll die today." Naruto yelled as he charged at the only mirror with a person in them. He had a wind repulsion jutsu ready that shattered half the mirrors.

"This can't be happening." The girl said trying to attack him but he just shattered the rest of the mirrors and pinned her to the ground ready to kill her but she turned into water and disappeared.

----------------------------------------End Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll be happy to know she is okay and that she got the plans we needed." Breeze said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You are such a dumb ass." Breeze yelled as he tried to get up and punch him but he couldn't get up.

"Ha ha. You can't get me." Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke." Breeze growled.

"Owwwwww." Naruto yelled as Sasuke punched him hard in the mouth.

"Thank you Sasuke." Breeze said.

"I see you didn't listen and learned two. Which is good this time since it came in use she would have killed you to become more trusted but I insured her we had enough data." Breeze said smiling as he waited for Sasuke to tell them his story.

---------------------------------------Flash Back (Sasuke)-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you pretending to be strong." A hooded figure said as he quickly rotated around him.

"I am strong and you'll see." Sasuke said using a fire wave jutsu blasting the enemy's hood off.

"Yes it's me Sasuke." The man said attacking with a chidori.

"You can't be Itachi." Sasuke said his eye turning red as he barely dodged the attack.

"I see you've gotten better." Itachi yelled using another Chidora, Sasuke dodged it but quicker as his Shadigan activated.

"You're not Itachi. You're an imposter." Sasuke yelled using a phoenix shield jutsu.

"Damn." The imposter said as he felt the flames burn at his skin but he was still able to stand.

"You won't survive this battle." Sasuke yelled putting his chakra into one attack. Phoenix shield jutsu.

"You can never kill me because I'm fear and fear will never die." The imposter said as slowly melted into ink.

"I see it was clone." Sasuke said before he passed out.

----------------------------------------End Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you didn't listen either." Breeze said laughing.

"So what about you Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I had to fight..." Hinata said.

----------------------------------------Flash Back (Hinata's POV)---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your weak and hold back your team." A woman said laughing.

"You're wrong I will be strong." I yelled attacking my enemy, Bykugan activated.

"To easy." The woman said knocking all the attacks away.

"I will not be beaten. Ice hand jutsu." I said remembering the hand seal I had seen as I scrowled down the scrolls.

"What that's a chunin attack." The woman yelled as she felt the chakra system in her arm freeze.

"I told you I was strong." I said attacking again but it was dodged.

"This will be harder." The woman said activating her own Bykugan.

"What your a traitor." I yelled sending a flurry of strikes a few hitting and freezing more chakra points.

"Freeze frame jutsu." The woman said attacking waves of ice coming out of them and freezing what every it hit completely.

"You won't win." I yelled dodging the attack and then sent my own attack.

"We will meet again. I Hensetsu. Promise this." Hensetsu said as she felt her left leg go limp. As soon as she finished disappeared in a blast of smoke.

----------------------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you used that jutsu and it worked." Breeze said sternly.

"I'm sorry but it did save me." Hinata said.

"It's okay but that jutsu could have killed you had the fight gone on any longer." Breeze said followed by a lighten up laugh.

" I guess you can go but Hinata need you stay back." Breeze said and they all nodded.

"What is it?" Hinata said.

"As you know all of your clan that are loyal to the village will be placed else were. You were going to be sent to Wave country for your protection but I insisted that you remain her under my protection." Breeze said.

"Thank you so were will I stay?" Hinata said.

"You will be living with me." Breeze said smiling.

---------------------------------------------Next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see you finally got your room together." Breeze sad smiling, Hinata beginning to blush.

"Ya. I guess I'll play a few cds." Hinata said.

"Oh Ya. Here I got you this cd this morning. I think you'll like it." Breeze said his smile growing larger.

"The KILLERS." Hinata yelled jumping up and down as she put the cd in. She forwarded it to the song somebody told me.

"I see we like the same song." Breeze said as they started singing along with the cd.

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you  
Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

"That was a great song." Hinata said sitting down on her bed.

"Ya it was. I'll be back in a little while, you can come with me or stay here, your choice." Breeze asked.

"I guess I'll go with you but let me change first." Hinata said.

She came out a few minutes later dressed in purple long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, her coat on a chair.

"I see you don't wear that coat any more." Breeze said curiously.

"Ya. Why should I wear it, all it did was hide me." Hinata said laughing as the walked out the door and into the streets of the village.

**I thought my readers deserved a long chapter and there might even be another chapter. Also re-read the second chapter I put a few new details.**


	4. An enemy, jutsus, and two crazy ninjas

**Please read the bottom because if you don't the next chapter will confuse you a lot. So make sure you read them cause I only put them there cause there important. Also need a new idea for my summary as well as couples.**

"So were are we going?" Hinata asked as they strolled the streets.

"Were going to go see an old friend who promised to help me train you." Breeze said speeding into the woods.

"Are we almost there?" Hinata asked tiring from the long run.

"You'll need to learn chakra control if using chakra to run faster is tiring you out about now." Breeze said slowing down but jumped into the trees.

"So were getting close?" Hinata asked slowing down as well and jumped into the tree.

"Ya. Just make sure you show her that you're stong or she won't train you at all." Breeze said maskng his chakra prescence. He jumped down from the trees and yelled the unsuspecting victim shot up into the trees and landed back on the ground pissed.

"You know I hate it when you do that Breeze." The woman said punching him in the head.

"Ow. I only do it cause it's so funny Haku." Breeze said laughing.

"Promise me one thing before I train you. You will never act like him at any moment." Haku said smiling but Hinata only nodded.

"What are you teaching me?" Hinata asked nervosuly as she fiddled her index fingers.

"Stop that please. You have nothing to be nervouse about and it makes you like kinda weak but we can change that. Will be teaching you how to water walk or the mizu sansaku jutsu." Haku said.

"Now then lets begin." Breeze said walking over to a lake a few feet away.

"Now then focus chakra into your feet and send it out in even spurts but just enough to stay on the water." Breeze said slowly stepping on to the water.

" Hitonomimizu justu." Haku yelled as a very suprise Breeze was pulled under.

"What just happened?" A very confused Hinata asked.

"Don't worry he'll surface soon." Haku said, a very pissed Breeze surfaced.

"Now then lets train." Breeze said laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------3 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've gotten much better at water walking." Breeze said as his student stood in the middle of the lake panting.

"Thanks." Hinata said walking towards Breeze, who was leaning against a tree.

"I guess will teach you the ice step jutsu or asiu ontei jutsu" Haku said jumping from a tree.

"What does that do." Hinata asked quizackly.

"It allows you to form ice under your feet with little chakra but with enough it could turn your surrounding into ice. Imagine if you used a water jutsu and the enemy was covered in water, you use this with enough chakra and they'de freeze. It is also neccaserry for a later jutsu." Haku said walking towards the water.

"I think it would be best if we save that for tommorow." Breeze said looking into the trees.

"It would be best but first I want to show you a jutsu." Haku said smiling. the water slowly churned. Lines of water flew into the trees scratchign the bark off or harming a very unluck animal.

"Shit that hurts." A voice yelled from the trees.

"It seems as if you've decided to show your self." Breeze said lazily.

"I guess it can't be helped." The voice said, bushes rustling.

"So your the faimed Suana." Breeze said laughing.

"What's so funny dammit?" Hensetsu yelled.

"Well you were beatin by a very promising genin but a genin non the less and your a Jouinin." Breeze said laughing harder.

"You'll pay for that. Hinote yori sono kyuuten jutsu." Hensetsu yelled jumping into the air and began to spin. Fire raining from her spirailing form upon those below.

"Hebi Mizu Kajou jutsu." Breeze yelled water spewing from his mouth slowly forming a snake that encircled Suana who stopped spinning as it wrapped around her.

"Hyouketsu Kisoku jutsu." Haku yelled a cold wind emiting from her mouth as it froze the water snakes imprisioning Suana.

"Kaen Funshutsu jutsu." Suana yelled the ice melting as flames shot from the ground destroying a few surrounding trees. She jumped from her now melting prison and attacked Hinata but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Aisu Te Kasui jutsu." Breeze yelled a single spike going through Hensetsu's hand and piercing the bone.

"Damn you win this time but I will have her power join Orichmaru's side." Hensetsu yelled as she jumped through the trees healing her hand.

"You two know a lot of ice and water jutsus." Hinata said.

"I guess growing up in the village hidden in the mist we picked up a few things." Breeze said smiling.

"You know we should probably teach you that jutsu me and Breeze made a few years ago." Haku said smiling.

"What is it?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"It's called Ice spiral jutsu or Aisu Kajou Jutsu." Haku said walking towards the water.

"It's best used near water until your chakra control increases. The jutsu alone is defensive but there are other jutsus to make it offensive." Breeze said seating down on the ground.

"You can use it with your Byakugan is small spurts to be more effective and to strike many chakra points at a time." Haku said.

"You know we could just show her instead of using a long explaination. You always were a show off, that's why the didn't like you at the academy." Breeze said the last part below a whisper.

"What was that Teme." Haku yelled punching him in the back of the head.

"Aisu Kajou Justu." Breeze said below a whisper ice slowly making it's way around Haku who was to busy lecturing him to notice. "Will you shut up Baka." Breeze yelled smiling at the vieng waiting to burst.

"That's it." Haku said trying to grab Breeze by the shirt but he easily dodged and ran from the now pissed Haku. She only got so far before she slipped and fall face first. "Damn you Teme. You are so died when I catch you." Haku yelled (Along with many other insults that would take 20 hours to type). Haku chased him for about 2 hours until she caught him and threw him in the lake freezing the surface.

"You two are very violent." Hinata said scared out of her mind.

"This is nothing you should have seen us when we were on a team." Haku said smiling at the fond memories. The ice started to melt and Breeze popped up followed by Haku running in circles. "Hot, Hot, Hot. Damn that burns, My god I'm going to kill you now espacially since that was my hair." Haku yelled finally jumping into the lake.

"That was funny." Breeze said laughing at Haku as she flaid in the water.

"I hate you." Haku growled as she got out of the water and sucker punched Breeze in the jaw.

**I will go back and put what the jutsus mean but I wanted to give you this chapter. This was a bit rushed but It will get better once I get more time to work on it. Also I'm taking votes on these two couples. BreezexHinata or BreezexHaku. You decide since I have equaly great ideas for both but don't know which one to chose. I will fix the grammer so don't review and tell me off about it because I already know I just needed to post this while I had time.  
**

**P.S Haku is about 16 in this story Breeze is 15-16 (Haven't decided.) Breeze's team is all 13.**

**Re-Read the past chapters because they have some important details added to them recently  
**


	5. Betrayal, Bad memories, and moving on

**I'm still deciding on a new idea but I do need a little help from my readers, so review and give me some ideas also Naruto will be paried with somebody that I've already chosen and I appoligies if Naruto seems a bit dark in this chapter. Also there is a time skip but I will have flash backs. Also for my new Idea Haku is 17 and Breeze is 16.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been a month since we started training and your getting much better Hinata." Breeze said as they strolled the streets of Konaha looking for a place to eat after there latest sparring match.

"WE could eat at the ramen stand, my treat." Hinata said as they walked down a street.

"Deal. You know my only weakness Hinata and you exploit it always." Breeze said laughing. They walked to the stand and sat down not noticing the wave from the person across the street since they were so busy talking.

"Why does she keep ignoring me and why does he just train her." Naruto said under his breath as he walked towards the two who were still ablivous to his existince. "Hi. I'll take a Miso-Ramen." Naruto said as he sat next to Hinata.

"Oh. Hi Naruto, what have you been up to since Kakashi started training you and Sasuke?" Hinata said smiling.

"Nothing just getting stronger." Naruto said with a fake smile but Breeze caught it.

"So have you asked Sakura out yet?" Breeze asked smiling.

"I never got a chance to. She and Sasuke have been hanging out so much I could never get her alone and ask her." Naruto said gloomily.

"Well how about me and Hinata treat you to some ramen?" Breeze asked.

"That's okay I was getting ready to leave." Naruto said his head lowered as he walked away.

"Naruto wa..." Hinata began but Breeze put his hand on her shoulder and shoke his head.

"What's up with him lately. His been so distant, I hope this doesn't effect our mission." Hinata said worridely.

"I think we should go see how Haku is doing after all this is a sad day for her." Breeze said as he payed for the Ramen and walked off to Haku's appertment.

"What makes this day so sad?" Hinata asked as the walked up the steps.

"I think she should tell you." Breeze said knocking on the door but nobody answered and he had a bad feeling. With one swift kick the door was off it's hindges and he was running through the house madly.

"Hinata get a group of medic-nin stat." Breeze said rushing into the bathroom and picking up Haku's limp body. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her there and tried to heal her wounds much as possible. He began to cry, no sign of life left in her.

"There here." Hinata yelled as he appeared in the door way and almost puked as she saw the bathroom and the bloody body of Haku.

"Can you save her." Breeze asked as they put her on a strecher.

"We don't know but will try our best." One of the medic nin's answered.

"Please, Please, save her." Breeze pledid as the words on the wall haunted his mind.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as Breeze slowly walked out the door.

"This was the day, The day when her Best friend and Lover died. His name was Zetsumei meaning Death because of his skills as an Anbu and his past. Him and Haku were a lot alike, they both had no one and traveled aimlessly until they met Zabuza and traveled around for a few years until they found me. They had planned on stealing supplies from a base but watched in horror as... I think the rest Haku should tell you when she wakes up." Breeze said as they walked to the hospital. "Hinata stay out here, while I go help them as much as I can." Breeze said running down the corridors and opened the door at then end were they were working on Haku.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here." One of the medic nins yelled but he regretter it when a hand was at his throat and he looked into Breeze's eyes that seemed to reflect the evil of hell. The medic nin struggled form his grasp and crawled away from his captor.

"I won't let you die. I will save you even if it means I might die in the process." Breeze said and reached towards Haku but his hand was seized and Haku bolted up with laughter.

"Orochimaru..." Breeze began but was thrown threw the wall and flipped himself so he could stand up.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I'm Itachi." Itachi said disspelling the jutsu.

"Hinata I need your help." Breeze yelled and Hinata was instantly at his side.

"Two against one, now that's hardly fair." Itachi said smiling as he stepped to the side.

"But I guess I'll change that." A blonde said smiling.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing, why would you betray us like this. Hinata take Naruto out but don't kill him." Breeze said filled with rage. Breeze quickly charged Itachi and attacked but Itachi blocked and flew threw handseals hitting Breeze with a fire ball. Itachi ducked and sweep kicked but only heard a poof.

"Kuro Kaze Jutsu." Breeze yelled as a strong wind blew ruffling Itachi's cloak.

"I can't wait to see our new member become stronger than you." Itachi said as he prepared for the attack.

"You won't live to see that day. 1000 Kaze slashes." Breeze yelled but these were more fiercy then the first time he had used it. Black wind cut at Itachi who barely dodged each attack. Itachi felt it cut his arm but he looked down and saw that it was actually a pair of claws that had done this.

"You can't be..." Itachi began but was inturutped by a punch to the mouth.

"Aisu Kaze Myaku." Breeze yelled as wind pushed Itachi to the ground and he felt his chakra run cold.

"How can a jutsu like this exist. Heru Ryoukens jutsu." Itachi yelled, fire erupting from the earth forming 5 dogs that attacked Breeze who barely dodged there attacks but felt the heat senge his skin.

"Kaze Summoning: Shiroi Tora." Breeze yelled jumping into the air, a gaint tiger appearing a puff of smoke.

"It seems as if I will need an allies help. Kurohyou." Itachi yelled. A women appeared next to him dressed in completely black. Her black her flew behind her as she charged at Breeze who threw a few needles that cut the fishnet sleves she wore so losely.

"You remind me of Anko. I guess after all you were best friends." Breeze said smiling as his oppenent charged faster.

"Just like old times. We always fought when we were on a team." Kurohyou yelled as she jumped on the tiger's back and continued the battle. Breeze jumped off into the trees followed by Kurohyou.

"You never were a smart person were you?" Breeze asked smiling as they ran threw the trees. Kunia wizzing past him.

"I guess this battle doesn't need me." Itachi said dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

Breeze jumped from the tree and ran past Hinata who was esaily keeping Naruto at Bay. Breeze stopped a few feet away and did a few hand seals. "Hebi Vine jutsu." Breeze yelled as snakes broke threw the ground and wrapped around his preys legs. They bit down injecting a paralysis poison but she quickly severed there heads and jumped back wards. She did a few hand seals and her body returned to normal.

"It seems as if I'll need to use my new jutsu to fight you. Shadou Toukai jutsu." Kurohyou yelled shadows of trees extending to were she stood and they took form of varouise weapons and flung themselves at Breeze who easily dissmissed them with water jutsus.

"Very well. I'll end this. Heru Mizo jutsu." Breeze yelled water coming out of his hand setting anything it came near on fire. It wrapped around Kurohyou who only turned into a shadow and dissappeared.

"I guess I'm the only one left then to fight you or will your boy friend Breeze fight for you/." Naruto said to Hinata who only increased her brutial barage of punches.

"He was only friend, he was telling me how to win you over. Even if you thought that, it was no reason to join them and to think I had a crush on you before this but I guess it was for the best since I was doubting that I liked you the way I used." Hinata said before activating her Bykuggan for the first time during the battle. Buro-kun Shiroi Roze jutsu." Hinata yelling the last part. She attacked all his pressure points a small thread of ice connecting them all together to form two halves of a rose until she thrust her hand in the center each thread of ice buruing themselves into his body and exploding throwing him against a tree but not killing him.

"You win this time and Haku has only gone to his grave but she was in a time jutsu which I just lowered." Itachi said apperaing as a shadow before them and dissappering along with Naruto.

"We better go make sure she is ok." Breeze said walking to buruial site of his dead friend.

"I see you made it after beating Itachi." Haku said before breaking into tears.

"What happened?" Breeze asked helping her stand up.

"He made me watch him die over and over again. He made me feel the pain of knowing I could have saved him if I hadn't been so weak." Haku said before burying her head into Breeze's chest and sobbing.

"You know there was nothing we could do. He was to strong for us and if we had stayed we would have died. His last wish was for us to escape and for you to move on." Breeze said.

"How dare you say I move on. He was the only person who understood me. You have no idea how it feels to lose that." Haku said before slapping Breeze across the face.

"Your being pretty damn selfish. Your not the only person who was hurt by that. He was like a brother to me and he taught me half of what I know. Do you think it was easy for me to move on with it. I cried with you and then I stopped knowing you needed me to keep you together. You need to move on, he would have wanted you to and you know it. There are other people to befriend and get to know. I'm not saying you can replace him or even try but at least met other people and try to move on." Breeze said cupping Haku's face and looking her in the eyes only like a brother could.

"I know but it was hard. He actually asked me to marry him when we turned 21. He loved me and I loved him, I still have the ring he gave me." Haku said taking a thin delicate necklace from around her neck and showing Breeze the ring.

"I know he did he asked me if he should. You should keep the ring to remember him by but he would want you to be happy and you know that. So please move on and stop killing your self inside over this." Breeze a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I'll try but I don't know if I can." Haku said escaping Breeze's gaze.

"That's all I ask is you try and you know you can. Remember you can do anything or at least that's what the old Haku I knew use to say, you know the one who strong and could actually beat me in a fight if she tried hard enough." Breeze said in a brotherly tone.

"I'm still that Haku and I could beat you easy but I have places to go and people to meet now." Haku said getting up and wiping her tears away with a delicate silk clothe she had gotten from her mother.

"Will she be ok?" Hinata asked finally gathering the courage to speak.

"She will, if I know her as good as I think. She just needed to talk and we also have to find a new member of our team. The person we are supposed to get is Garraa but we have to go all the way to the sand village to get him but first let's go see if Haku went home." Breeze said.

"I Guess but what will do about Naruto. You know they will turn him and make him 10 times stronger." Hinata said as they walked back to Haku's apartment.

"It's a good thing we found her early because of the big Festival they have this day every year." Breeze said before knocking on Haku's door.

"Why is there a Festival today?" Hinata asked.

"It's to honor Zetsumei. He died to protect us and the village, if it weren't for him we might not have won the battle 6 years ago." Breeze said waiting for Haku to open the door.

"I never heard of it." Hinata said.

"It wasn't here, it was near wave country but if we hadn't stopped them they would have destroyed the village with their large army but that's for another time since I don't really remember most of it because of a few things." Breeze said before the door opened.

"What do you want?" Haku asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to the festival?" Breeze asked.

"No. Since I don't have any one to go with." Haku said bluntly.

"Why not go with Kakashi. You to have a lot in common. Cough.Perverts...Cough." Breeze said whispering the last part.

"I'll ignore the last part since it is actually a good idea since I was hopping to get to know him better, he reminds me of Zetsumei." Haku said before running into the back room to get ready.

"Bye Haku. Were going to go find Kakashi and bring him back here." Breeze said before walking off.

"That was weird." Hinata said to herself before running after Breeze.

-----------------------A few minutes later and many disturbing book stores later---------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi we were looking for you." Breeze said when he spotted the white haired man looking at many version of the "BOOK."

"What is it?" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off the window.

"Haku needs somebody to go to the Festival with her and she wanted you to come with her." Breeze said.

"Really. I'll be on my way as soon as I get changed. Wait a minute why aren't you taking her since you two seem to be the couple." Kakashi said thinking this was a joke.

"No. No way. Me and Haku are more brother and sister. That would never happen and besides I already like some body." Breeze said rushed.

"Very well. Then I guess I'm going to go get ready." Kakashi said before running off.

"Before I forget Hinata. I got you a dress for the festival." Breeze said before walking back to his apartment.

"Sounds good." Hinata said secretly feeling a little hurt wondering who this girl was. They kept walking until they got to the apartment.

"Let's get changed and ready for the dance. The dress is in your room and your friends are waiting for you." Breeze said opening the door and walking in.

"Thanks and I'll be ready in a few minutes." Hinata said before walking into her room.

"Finally. We've been waiting for ages." Sakura said jumping up from Hinata's bed.

"SO, we heard you like a certain person and want to impress them." Ino said before duck taping Hinata to a chair.

"Now then. First off who is he." Ino said with a sneer.

"Let me guess Naruto." Sakura said guessing.

"Hell no. That dumb ass traitor." Hinata said with rage.

"Ok, Ok, Please don't kill use." Tenten pleaded from the back of the room knowing Hinata's temper.

"Well give us a clue." Ino said not asking.

"Fine. You all know him and he is very close to me." Hinata said knowing they couldn't figure it out.

"Kiba. Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru." Ino said naming every one she could think of.

"Your way off. It's somebody older than me." Hinata said laughing at the stupidity.

"Is it Lee, Kakashi. WHO IS It." Ino said before crying on the last part.

"I won't tell you." Hinata said turning her head.

"If you don't tell me then we won't help you get ready or impress them." Sakura said sadisticaly.

"Fine it's..." Hinata said.

"What????????" Ino yelled falling over.

"But his like older than you." Ino said jumping up and down.

"Ino are you on crack." Hinata said before Ino pushed the chair over.

"Ino calm the fuck down." Sakura yelled.

"Fine. It's time to start." Ino said before starting.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm not good with the whole make over thing so can somebody tell me how she should look cause I needed that in there but I no nothing of how they would make her look thanks. Please review what you think so I can improve the story.**


	6. Notice

Notice: I'm redoing a majority of my stories. So be prepared to see chapters disappear. A fresh start so don't expect to reread the same things. I'm completely redoing all of my stories and I'm hoping to even do new and interesting twist. Please be patient promise I'll be more consistent than years previous.


End file.
